Cereal Antics
by EyeHaveIssues
Summary: Well its about something IF ya wanna kno read it, i am almost sure that one guy thats been leaving weird reveiws on my stories will luv it may be not, well review , dont review, i dont care, but remember I LOVE YOU unless ur a pengum lover or youre tall
1. Lizzie

This isn't a regular story but fuck it I don't care. It has come to my attention that quite a few of my reviewers are craving for cheerios. Well guess what, I have cheerios. Cheerios are the best. Well cravers how do ya like that. I think this is the best thing I've ever written. Agree with me!!!!!!! Well since this is in the Lizzie category I might as well put her in it.  
  
  
  
Lizzie woke up. She got dressed. She was ok until she got downstairs. But Matt ate the last of the cheerios. Dunn Dunn Dunn!!!!!!! She went to the store there were no cheerios. She went to all the stores in the town she couldn't find any. Wanna know why? Because I have them because I want her to suffer! Without cheerios her life is incomplete. And Im okay with that.  
  
  
  
Now tell me that isn't the best story ever written.That was sarcasm I really mean That is the best story even written just go along with it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire Characters. I just like writing shit that will never happen. BUT THIS WILL. Mark my words Lizzie will never eat cheerios again. We should make her suffer for being a girl that is on TV. Down with Lizzie and her Cheerio hating ways!!!!!!! Well Im done. Review don't review I don't care, but eat cheerios. If you say you hate cheerios, I will hunt you down like that Turkish lamb that you are!!!!! 


	2. Kate & Miranda

She walked on the stage of the CMO anonymous. The room was swarmed with all sorts of crazy loon types. She just happened to be one of them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kate, and I'm obsessed with the lucky charms cereal mascot." The room burst into applause.  
  
"Thank you Kate, and welcome to Cereal Mascot Obsessers Anonymous."  
  
It was true. Kate Sanders, the most popular and beloved girl at Hillridge High, was obsessed with an inanimate object, or in this case, person. No one knew of her obsession. No one had seen her basement, which had printouts of the leperchuan, and cutouts from cereal boxes and such. For sure she would be the laughing stock. The thought of someone knowing dawned on Kate's mind. What if they find out, she thought. Never! That could, would, and should never happen to me, she scolded herself. At the end of the meeting everyone could stay and chat and have coffee or such. Since Kate knew no one she kept to herself. A tap on Kate's shoulder startled her.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Kate screamed, and turned around. She was face to face, (or she would be if she wasn't so damn tall{I am short so naturally I have a thing against tall people}) with none other than Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"You wont steal him, NEVER!" Miranda screamed at Kate and stormed away. Kate wondered what that was about and it dawned on her, she wasn't the only one her found that short green leprechaun irresistible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. If your tall you suck. Im not good with puntuation. So no need to flame about it! I have serious issues! Don't remind me. Now tell me is this the most ingenius no plot story you've ever read or is it the most genius story you've ever read. HuH Huh?!?!?! 


	3. Gordo

As I have read, time and time again, in reviews left for my stories, I have learned(not really, I actually already knew) that my stories suck. That being said If I keep adding stories doesn't that indicate that I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK?!? I mean lets be real here, flames will get you nowhere, neither will constructive criticism, I have a short attention span, so Im not taking 5 whole frigging seconds out of my life to alter something I already posted, full of mistakes, so you damned people could read it better. Because I say again, with pride, I don't give a fuck. Now, me being 13 Im sure you could understand where my "ungoodness" of writing comes from. At least I have the courage to post crap on the Internet knowing that it's stupid. Its called courage. And I get really bored so I decide to write stuff. If you don't like my stories, I advise you not to read them any-fucking-more, DUMB ASS. Flames will only encourage me to write more stupid stories as it is, ok? And trust me they can get stupider and stupider * evil laughter* Mwah ha ha.  
His black unruly hair over his forehead. ( Insert stupid descriptions here). Gordo just couldn't get enough of his pops. And apple jacks, and honey combs, and frosted flakes, cuz their mooooreeeeee thaaaaaaaannnnnn goooooooood, theeeeeeere greaaaaaaaaaaaaat! He was a cereal addict. That was how he maintained his frail shape. By only eating cereal. He would eat nothing more or less than 5 bowls a day. All of the cereals mixed of course. He wouldn't so much as even look at any other food. Not even rice krispy treats, because they have soiled the cereal with sugar and other crap. Upon entering 9th grade he was sent away. Far far away. Where he was sent, heck if I know I just thought it would be a dramatic touch. Not even Lizzie, his chocoholic( or as he new it cockoholic{ in other words a slut}) cheerio, loving best one nighter, knew where he had gone. But it totally changed him man. He went there a no good punk ass stoner, and came back a no good punk ass cereal addict. Every once in a while to earn money he would go to Kate, ( cuz she wanted his hot{ha} body, or whatever, just work with me here) a become her man(boy) slave. He didn't hate it. I have no more interest in writing any more now so Ill be going to sleep now, night night, Abget. 


End file.
